Ark
by Asrial
Summary: Un Loki bourré versus un Tony Stark en rut. Le résultat est bien ce que l'on imagine.


Ark

#########################

Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

#########################

Tony se redressa vivement.

Ou tout au moins essaya.

La main sur sa bouche et celle sur son épaule le collèrent au matelas avec brutalité.

"- Silence, Stark." Roucoula une voix douce, cultivée avec un léger accent mais remplie… d'alcool.

Tony se força à ne pas bouger malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre.

Assit sur ses cuisses, le Dieu des Mensonges le fixait, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Enfin… Un sourire qui aurait dut être sadique mais qui était surtout complètement cuit.

Loki était totalement bourré.

Stark se détendit un peu.

Un dieu bourré, il pouvait peut-être gérer.

Loki attrapa le col du T-shirt de Tony pour le déchirer d'un mouvement brusque du poignet, faisant glapir l'ingénieur.

"- Nan mais ca va pas ?"

"- La ferme, Stark." Insista le dieu " Alors c'est ça…."

Loki colla presque son visage au réacteur qui illuminait la poitrine de Tony.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est…."

Tony haletait doucement de peur. Si Loki abimait l'ark….

"- Loki…"

"- Ca sert à quoi ?"

Les longs doigts fins firent le tour du hublot de verre épais, effleurant la peau au passage.

"- Loki…"

"- C'est magnétique…Je le sens…"

Loki posa ses paumes à plat sur le hublot du réacteur puis ferma les yeux.

Il sentait la vibration délicate de l'appareil, l'énergie contenue qu'il émettait et plus loin, le cœur qui battait si fort, si vite… Comme celui d'un lapin dans la gueule d'un loup.  
C'était presque touchant.

Le sourire sadique se dissipait lentement, remplacé par quelque chose de plus enfantin, de presque fasciné.

L'énergie qu'émettait l'ark était douce, chaude, presque tendre… Ce n'était que de l'énergie bien sur, mais Loki était un sorcier. Il était plus sensible aux énergies que n'importe qui.

Et celle là l'appelait et le faisait ronronner comme un chaton devant un feu de cheminée.

Tony haletait doucement.

La peur disparaissait lentement, la confusion aussi, pour être remplacée par autre chose de bien plus trouble.  
Enfin… Trouble…

Tony retint sa respiration lorsque Loki posa ses lèvres sur son réacteur puis en traça le contour du bout de la langue.

Le réacteur vibrait doucement, comme en réponse à la caresse. A moins qu'il ne réagisse aux battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. Le réacteur était plus parlant des émotions de Stark que son visage.

Lorsque Tony avait une émotion forte, le réacteur brillait davantage. Lorsqu'il était triste, l'ark s'assombrissait. Lorsqu'il riait, il illuminait la pièce.  
Et là, tout de suite, le réacteur pulsait doucement, en rythme avec les ondes qui commençaient à courir le long du ventre du milliardaire.

Un petit hoquet lui échappa lorsque la langue de Loki fit le tour du réacteur, effleurant le tissu cicatriciel boursoufflé autour.

"- Vous aimez ca, Anthony." Finit par faire remarquer le dieu donc l'état éthylique disparaissait rapidement. "A moins que ce ne soit lui qui aime…" Ronronna encore Loki en caressant l'ark du bout des doigts. "Mais vous ne faites qu'un… je le sens."

Les yeux clos, Loki laissait ses doigts mentaux caresser l'énergie du générateur. Elle était si chaude… Et si étrangère… Il n'en avait jamais sentit de pareille.

"- Quel est donc son cœur ? Je ne le reconnais pas…"

Tony serra les dents. Il tentait vaillamment de ne se pas s'abandonner aux caresses et à la présence de Loki sur ses cuisses mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Il avait beau se répéter encore et encore que Loki était un méchant, la chaleur qui montait de son ventre pressé au sien était tout à fait délicieuse.

L'ingénieur gronda. Il lui fallait se raccrocher à n'importe quoi.

"- C'est… un nouvel élément… inventé par mon père et que j'ai synthétisé."

Loki eut un sourire presque doux. Il appréciait que le milliardaire n'essaye pas de lui mentir et qu'il lui réponde en prime.

"- Vraiment ?"

Il lécha longuement le torse de Tony à partir du dessous du réacteur jusqu'à son nombril.  
Tony lâcha un petit gémissement qu'il chercha à étouffer dans son bras.

"- Et pourquoi avez-vous ce réacteur, Stark."

"- Pour mon armure…"

Loki pinça férocement un mamelon entre ses dents, arrachant un cri de douleur à Stark et quelques gouttes de sang que le dieu nettoya du bout de la langue.

"- Je sais quand on me ment, Stark. Je suis le dieu des mensonges quand même."

Haletant d'une peur nouvelle autant que de la tension croissante de son bas ventre, Tony choisit de dire la vérité.

"- Des shrapnels voyagent vers mon cœur. L'electro-aimant les empêche de me tuer. Sans l'ark, je peux mourir à tout moment. Qu'il alimente mon armure n'est qu'un bonus."

Loki eut un sourire presque tendre.

"- Et bien voila."

Et il mordilla cette fois très gentiment le mamelon maltraité, comme on caresse la tête d'un chiot qui a obéit. Tony lâcha un petit hoquet de plaisir. Loki n'était pas surnommé "langue d'argent" que pour sa capacité à mentir visiblement. Dieu! Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il utiliser sa langue ainsi sur juste quelques millimètres carrés de peau et donner autant de plaisir ? C'était de la magie ou quoi ?

"- Juste de l'entrainement." Le reprit Loki.

Tony rougit en réalisant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. En même temps, une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit. De l'entrainement hein ?

"- On ne parle pas de ses amants quand on est au lit avec un autre." Fit remarquer l'ingénieur d'un ton un peu trop bourru.

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit soudain.

"- Ho ? Parce qu'est ce que nous sommes maintenant ?"

Tony rougit monstrueusement. Non, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça comme ça et….

Ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque Loki posa les siennes dessus pour un long baiser demandeur qui laissa le milliardaire la tête bourdonnante. Cette langue, bon sang !

"- Et elle sait faire quoi d'autre cette langue divine ?" S'entendit demander Stark avec presque un ronron au fond de gorge.

Loki resta surprit une seconde avant de rire doucement. Tony frémit.  
Ce rire était presque plus excitant que la langue du dieu sur la sienne.

Le genre de rire propre à faire tomber enceinte un couvent entier juste parce qu'il était là.

"- Vous êtes vraiment un mortel des plus intéressant, Anthony Stark… je ne m'ennuie jamais avec vous…"

Un sourire canaille apparut sur les lèvres de Tony.

"- J'espère bien ! Depuis le temps que je m'entraine."

"- Vous êtes surtout la plus belle étincelle de chaos que j'ai rencontré dans ce royaume." Ronronna le dieu.

Tony se sentit rougir.

Il prenait le compliment pour ce qu'il était.

"- Merci."

Loki reprit ses lèvres avec plus de douceur, presque avec jeu. Tony pouvait presque goûter l'amusement de l'immortel sur sa langue. Et c'était un gout étrange et divinement piquant.

Un gout qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Leurs langues luttèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Loki ne se redresse.

Il était toujours à califourchon sur les cuisses du milliardaire et sentait sa virilité raidie contre la sienne.

Il était venu là, complètement cuit, sur un coup de tête et voila que l'ivresse passant (après tout son métabolisme était TRES rapide) il se retrouvait à caresser à la fois le torse de l'humain et l'idée de coucher avec l'Avengers. Si en plus ils étaient surpris au matin par un des collègues de Stark…

Les yeux brillants d'amusement, Loki fit disparaitre leurs vêtements à tous les deux d'un geste vague de la main. Les yeux de l'ingénieur se dilatèrent une seconde, autant de surprise que par ce qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux.

Le corps du dieu était superbe. Mince, à la musculature subtile mais solide, la peau de porcelaine les membres fuselés de gymnaste, un torse fin mais qui invitait à la caresse….Et même les nombreuses cicatrices qui parcouraient la peau d'albâtre ne faisaient qu'aviver la beauté sauvage du jotun.

La bouche sèche, Tony posa timidement ses mains sur la taille de Loki avant de les faire remonter doucement.

"- Magnifique…."

Le sourire joueur du dieu diminua un peu, remplacé par un autre, plus timide. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on loue son physique. En créature élevée à Asgard, royaume qui mettait au pinacle les corps larges et puissants des guerriers, le sien était considéré avec dédain et mépris. La magie était une compétence de femme après tout et son physique se pliait sans peine à sa magie.

"- Vraiment ?"

Tony faillit lui répondre en riant qu'il ne fallait par chercher les compliments ainsi mais la lueur de doute dans le regard sinople lui fit simplement hocher la tête.

"- Vraiment… Exotique, puissant… magnifique…."

Tony se redressa pour venir chercher le premier baiser qu'il initiait lui-même.

Les bras de Loki se refermèrent immédiatement autour de lui.

L'humain resta surpris un instant. Il y avait quelque chose de presque désespéré dans les gestes du jeune dieu. Il se soumit donc tranquillement à l'étreinte, comme si elle n'avait rien de remarquable. Il aurait bien demandé au jeune dieu ce qui lui arrivait mais ca aurait été l'idéal pour saloper l'ambiance et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

Tony reprit les lèvres du Jotun en un baiser gourmand puis roula sur le flanc avec lui.

Ses mains glissaient sur la peau pâle avec une faim que l'humain avait peine à contrôler. Stark ne comprenait pas trop d'où venait le désir qui le prenait à présent mais il était plus que satisfait de s'y abandonner.

Loki était souple et complaisant entre ses bras. Il ne protestait pas, se laissait faire et ses gémissements emplissaient la chambre de son délicieux.

"- Loki…."

"- Stark… Silence…" Murmura Loki, les yeux brillants.

Tony glissa une main entre les cuisses du dieu qui les ouvrit sans résistance. L'humain caressa le membre rigide d'une main distraite avant de descendre un peu. Il caressa l'anneau de muscles une seconde avant de se redresser.

Loki se laissa faire.

"- Stark…"

"- Une minute, mignon…."

L'ingénieur roula sur le lit pour atteindre la table de nuit d'où il tira un tube de gel de massage. Il reprit sa place près du jeune jotun qui se glua à nouveau à lui.

"- Anthony…"

"- Tony, mignon… il n'y a que mon père qui m'appelait Anthony et je n'ai jamais été très fan de lui."

Une ébauche de sourire effleura les lèvres du dieu. Il comprenait. Lui non plus n'était pas particulièrement fan de son père adoptif.

Tony ouvrit le tube donc il fit libéralement couler une partie du contenue sur l'entrejambe de Loki. Normalement, il n'était pas aussi dispendieux de la chose, n'appréciant que peu de dormir dans le gluant, mais là, peu importait.

Loki gémit lorsque les mains de Stark se posèrent sur son ventre pour étaler le gel. Lentement, il le sentit chauffer. La chaleur était inattendue et absolument délicieuse !

"- Qu'est ce que…"

"- Juste une petite chose inventée par les humains… Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de l'inventivité humaine pour les jeux sous la couette, Loki." Sourit Tony tout en mordillant la gorge du prince qui s'abandonnait sans la moindre pudeur aux caresses de l'humain.

Tony continua ses caresses un long moment, fasciné. Il aurait imaginé Loki aussi retenu au lit qu'il l'était au combat ou face à son frère. Et voila qu'il avait dans les bras un chaton hédoniste qui prenait la moindre bribe de plaisir que Tony condescendait à lui donner, sans pudeur et sans timidité aucune. Les sons que le milliardaire tirait de la gorge de Loki le faisait petit à petit trembler de besoin.

La légère rougeur sur les pommettes du dieu, les tremblements de ses mains avant que Tony glissait ses doigts en lui, la façon qu'il avait d'arquer le dos et les reins quand l'ingénieur massait cette petite zone en lui qui le rendait fou….

Tony avala péniblement sa salive.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir une pareille merveille dans ses bras un jour !

Loki reprit brutalement le contrôle de leur petite affaire. Les yeux brillants, les pupilles dilatées, il réinstalla Tony sous lui.  
Leurs membres frottèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques instants avant que le dieu ne se redresse. Il saisit gentiment le sexe de l'humain dans sa paume pour le guider puis s'empala lentement dessus.

Un long gémissement leur échappa à tous les deux.

Tony avait soudain oublié comment respirer. Même après avoir préparé Loki, le dieu était délicieusement étroit autour de lui. L'humain retint comme il put les brutaux coups de reins qui menaçaient de l'emporter et de risquer de blesser le jeune jotun en même temps.

Tony gémit encore lorsqu'il trouva la force de rouvrir les yeux. Le visage de Loki était….

Un sourire de plaisir pur au visage, la tête légèrement renversée en arrière, ses longs cheveux noirs qui oscillaient lentement sur ses épaules en rythme avec ses mouvements le long de la colonne de chair qui l'enclouait complètement… Loki n'était plus le dieu du mensonge pour l'instant. Plutôt celui de la volupté alanguie.

"- Tony…."

La voix rauque du jotun fut presque suffisante pour que l'humain se ridiculise.

"- Touche-moi…"

Comment refuser pareille demande ?

Stark attrapa un oreiller qu'il coinça dans son dos pour être redressé puis posa ses mains sur les cuisses fuselées du dieu. La peau était douce et chaude sous ses paumes. Si douce… Comme de la soie. Et pourtant, il sentait sous ses doigts la moindre cicatrice affadie par le temps, le moindre muscle entamé par une blessure un jour et qui n'avait pas parfaitement guérit avec les siècles. La peau de Loki était à la fois une merveille et pourtant si fine qu'elle ne cachait rien des tourments de la chair qu'elle couvrait, comme son regard ordinairement si bien gardé ne laissait plus voir que la passion et le désir à présent.

Les mains de Tony remontèrent sur les hanches de Loki puis sur son torse. La peau était à la fois brulante et pourtant fraiche. Comme si la chaleur qu'elle produisait émettait du froid… C'était un mélange perturbant pour le scientifique qu'il était.

Loki serra brutalement les muscles autours de lui.

"- Tony…. S'il te plait…"

Stark avala une grande goulée d'air. Le regard que lui jetait le prince était… Ho dieu….

Il colla son torse au sien puis roula sur le matelas. Loki referma ses jambes autour de ses hanches tout en lui mordillant le cou au point de faire perler le sang. Le jotun avait des dents aigues de carnassier…

Tony se mit lentement en mouvement. Il lui était aussi difficile de ne pas s'assouvir directement que de rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne devait pas besogner le prince avec la dernière énergie comme ses reins le lui hurlaient. Pas encore en tout cas.

"- TONYYYYYYY !" Réclama encore le prince qui semblait avait perdu toute capacité à former une phrase cohérente.

L'ingénieur lâcha un grondement rauque. Lui aussi ne savait plus communiquer autrement que comme un homme des cavernes à présent. Le besoin qui lui raidissait les reins était trop primitif pour qu'il puisse faire autre chose.  
Petit à petit, à mesure que le corps du dieu s'ouvrait et l'acceptait plus profondément en lui, Tony accélérait son rythme.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que JARVIS doive renforcer l'isolation acoustique de la pièce pour étouffer les cris de plaisir de Loki et les grondements rauque de l'humain avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent l'un sur l'autre, satisfaits et abandonnés.

#################

Loki ouvrit les yeux.

Un instant, il resta interdit. Où était-il ? Il eut quelque peine à se souvenir de la soirée de la veille. L'alcool, encore de l'alcool, trop… Histoire d'endormir un peu la solitude… Et puis l'idée idiote d'aller voir Stark et de Savoir… Et l'alcool qui partait doucement en même temps que les mains de l'ingénieur avaient incendiées son sang glacée…

Loki frémit.

Oui, la nuit avait été absolument délicieuse. Pour un peu… Non, il avait ENVIE de recommencer. Affreusement. Anthony Stark était un délicieux amant sans la moindre pudeur et le moindre remords. Et c'était fantastique.

Le dieu roula un instant dans les draps pour poser sa joue sur l'oreiller de Tony.  
Comme il l'avait entendu faire une fois ou deux pendant qu'il l'espionnait, il essaya.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur Loki ?"

La voix désincarnée le fit tressaillir.

"- Ou est Tony ?"

"- Monsieur Stark petit déjeune avec le reste dans Avengers, monsieur. Voulez vous que je le prévienne que vous êtes réveillés ?"

Loki réfléchit une minute.

"- Non… Je vais aller dire bonjour moi-même."

"- Monsieur, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée."

"- C'est justement parce qu'elle est mauvaise qu'elle va être drôle."

Loki put presque entendre l'IA soupirer.

"- Vous trouverez des vêtements dans la penderie de gauche, monsieur…"

Oui, remettre ses cuirs serait considéré comme trop agressif. L'IA était intelligente.

"- Merci JARVIS."

"- De rien monsieur….. Monsieur ? Si vous comptez revenir sur une base régulière, je vous invite à déposer quelques vêtements dans la penderie de droite. Elle est vide et les vêtements de monsieur Stark vous sont un peu petit."

Loki se sentit rougir.

Revenir régulièrement ? JARVIS était-il devin aussi ? Mais la question n'était pas pour tout de suite. Pour l'instant, Loki choisit une chemise bleu pâle qu'il enfila sur ses épaules.  
Stark était en effet plus petit que lui, elle était donc un poil trop courte mais parfaite niveau largeur pour son dessein du moment.

Il la rallongea quand même un poil par magie pour couvrir son anatomie et son derrière puis sortit de la chambre.  
Sans même un regard pour les Avengers qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, il piqua une gaufre à Rogers, sa tasse de thé à Natasha, déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres de Tony puis retourna dans la chambre sur un charmant retroussis d'ourlet qui révéla une seconde qu'il ne portait rien du tout sous la chemise.

Très satisfait, le dieu s'assit sur le lit pour dévorer ses prises de guerre.

"- JARVIS ? Je peux avoir la vidéo de la cuisine ?"

"- Bien sur monsieur Loki…."

Bien installé contre un oreiller, Loki pu profiter en direct du passage à la Question du milliardaire.  
Heureusement pour la santé de Stark que Thor n'était pas là. Il se serait lancé dans une vendetta personnelle pour rétablir l'honneur bafoué de son petit frère.

Un sourire au visage, Loki finit par s'habiller. Il hésita une seconde puis laissa une rose verte sur l'oreiller avant de disparaitre pour retourner à son appartement.  
La nuit avait été magnifique. Avec de la chance, la suivante serait du même tonneau.


End file.
